The present application relates generally to the field of airbag modules. More specifically, the present application relates to an apparatus for mounting a side impact airbag (SAB) module to a seat frame.
Typically, side airbag (SAB) modules are mounted to a seat frame by bolting the module to the seat frame within a deployment chute or intensifier panel, which is attached to a seat cover seam and acts to direct the inflated airbag cushion through a seam of the seat cover upon deployment. Inserting a side airbag module into the pre-fabricated chute or pocket and then bolting to a seat frame is a tedious and difficult process. Not to mention the seat cover must then be pulled over the front and back of the seat foam. Moreover, the chute or pocket adds complexity to the seat cover sewing and must be done separately. Furthermore, deploying the SAB cushion through a seam in the seat cover limits the freedom of the OEM and/or the seat manufacturer to style the seat cover and foam cushion face.